The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, the bottom portion of which is provided with upholstery which is divided across the width of the seat, the divided upholstery sections being supported by two upholstery supports which are capable of sliding movement relative to each other and of adjustment into selectable positions by means of a latching device. The front upholstery support has two parallel rods which support the front upholstery section, which rods are guided so as to be longitudinally adjustable in guides in the other upholstery support.
In a known vehicle seat of this type, for example, as disclosed in German Patent Specification DT-GM 7340896, the division of the upholstery and the adjustability of the forward upholstery section relative to the rear upholstery section in the longitudinal seating direction provides good support for the thighs of seat users of different sizes, and the adjustment of the seat length also presents no difficulty for the user of the seat. However, under very heavy loads on the seat, such as those which can occur in an accident, the known seat does not assure that the forward upholstery section is not undesirably unintentionally shifted.